Somthing wicca this way goes
by totem
Summary: A little missing scene from the ep real short! just what i would have liked to see. Take a look inside and tell me what you think.


**SEASON 7x22 **

**Missing scene – Something Wicca this way goes short  
**

Phoebe took Piper's hand, knowing that she was going to need strength for what she was going to do. Piper stopped outside the room and turned to her sister, the sister who had been through everything with her since they were so very young. No words were spoken between the two Piper just reached forward and took hold of Phoebe's whole; she pulled her younger sister into her and rested her forehead against Phoebe's, "Tell me I'm doing the right thing?" Piper asked.

"This is for the best Pipe, you know it is…you don't need me to tell you that" Phoebe explained. She raised her hand and ran it over Piper's cheek, "You took on a lot after Prue died Pipe and I just, I want to let you know that you did well. You managed to deal with me with little practice, you did what Prue spent years trying." Both let out a small laugh, it was either that or the two would cry. "You took on been the oldest and you took on me and Paige with a family of your own. I know how much you looked out for me even now and I want to thank you"

A tear did slide softly down Phoebe's cheek and at seeing this Piper couldn't hold back. She broke down as sobs shot through her body she pulled Phoebe into a tighter hug and buried her head into Phoebe's beck covering her face as she shook with fear. "I love you Phoebe"

Phoebe hugged Piper back, "Love you two Pipe, always" After a few moments Phoebe pulled back. She looked at her sister and nodded her head. She lifted her hand and softly whipped the tears that and made there way down Piper's pained face, "don't let your boys see you like this"

-----

Piper and Phoebe turned into the room, inside was Piper's family – her two sons. Wyatt was sat on the floor near to where Paige was sat with Baby Chris on her lap. "Hey" Piper said as she looked at them all, it was obvious to Paige that the older of the two had been crying.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Paige asked, she knew already that it couldn't have gone well, how could it? They were telling their father that this was the end and they were about to die.

"As well as can be expected" Phoebe explained looking at Paige, as she lent against the door frame. She couldn't believe it had really come to this…that this was the end. Were they giving up or did it really have to end like this? She kept wracking her brain trying to find other resolutions, another way to do this. So Piper could be with her family, they could all be a family.

Piper walked over to her oldest son and smiled down at him, Paige looked from Phoebe to Piper and then down to Wyatt. Then back to Phoebe, "You know we are doing the right thing right?"

"I hope so" Piper replied, she hoped that this was the right thing for them all, For Paige, for Phoebe, and for her two boys. She knelt down next to her oldest son, she had no idea how she was holding all this together and neither did the sisters. All of them felt like crying right now, just holding onto everything they had and crying. "Hey, baby, can I see you for two seconds? Come here, come here. Just

Two seconds. Come here. Come here." She said as she lifted Wyatt up to his feet leaving the toy on the floor. He stood in front of his mother; she was knelt in front of her son. "Listen ... I want you to know that mommy will always be close, okay? I will always be with you. Okay, give me a hug." She wrapped her arms around her baby, and held him close. Her breaths were shaky and she knew this was the last time. She kissed the top of his head and closed her eyes relishing in this moment. "I love you so much."

Paige who was sat not far from them, looked away as she started to cry, the tears tumbling down her face. She took a breath, and then looked up to Phoebe who also had tears in her eyes. "I love you so much." She hared Piper say, "Be…be a good boy"

Phoebe stood in the doorway watching as Piper sat Wyatt back down and gave him back the toy, He sister ran her hand softly over her son's hair and then turned to Paige. Piper took Chris into her arms, and that was too much for Phoebe who knew to well the pain of a motherless future. That was exactly what these boys, her nephews were now facing. They had always vowed that the children of this generation would have there parents. All of them had wanted that for there children but it seemed that they had failed. Walking over she herself picked up her oldest nephew into her arms, "Hey dude, listen to me …" She said to Wyatt as she held him on her hip "You look after that little guy…you're the big boy, you're the oldest. You have to make sure he keeps out of trouble" With her free hand she ran it under her eye to stop the tears, then she smiled, wanting that to be the last thing he saw. He smiling – "I love you little guy" She kissed his forehead softly and then took him in, one last time. His blond hair, his deep eyes.

"Be a good boy for grandpa, okay? Please, sweet baby?" Piper whispered to the youngest son. As she cradled him in her arms the tears did fall, "I love you baby" She lent down and kissed him softly.

Walking over to Phoebe Paige nodded her head, Phoebe smiled a sad smile. They knew this was how it had to be. Paige kissed Wyatt's head also and then lifted him from Phoebe hugging him, "Dude, we love you, you know that…be good"

Then the three sisters looked to each other, Piper nodded and carried Chris over to the crib placing him in it. Paige placed Wyatt back on the floor and handed him the toy.

"Girls?" they turned around to see Victor stood there, "Your really doing this?" HE asked

"We have to dad…" Piper walked forward, "Take care of my family" She wrapped his arms around her father, "We love you"

Phoebe Joined in the hug and the three of them let tears softly fall. Paige watched them, the three of them. She felt a pain shoot through her heart knowing there was no one she had to say bye to, no one that would miss her, or mourn her death. She envied them…what they had.

Stepping back from there father they turned to Paige, "We ready to do this?"

They both took Paige's hand, "Let's get this over with." Piper spoke as she lent into Paige for support, and Phoebe lent into her also. As the flourish of orbs engulfed them the image of Victor and the boys vanished from in front of them. This was going to be the end of it all.

They were doing this to the end, together threw it all to the end.

**th****anks for reading guys **


End file.
